Great King of Drabbles
by Azumania
Summary: Just a collection or what will hopefully become a collection of drabbles. Random insanity, odd issues and funny memories, all packed into one group of Japanese Highschool Girls. What will they think of next? Chapter 2: The Start of a Beautiful Friendship.
1. Bonkuraazu Study Session

Hisashiburi! Every-nyaan! Sorry I've taken so long to update. I know I have another fanfiction unfinished, but I don't know how to continue it, so I'm just going to write random drabbles in the mean time.

Inspiration: My own thoughts and curiosity.

Notes: Foreign words are in italics.

Disclaimer: All of the characters used belong to Kiyohiko Azuma-sama, not me.

Please enjoy this fanfiction.

**  
Drabbles  
Chapter 1: Bonkuraazu Study Session**

The time was nearing. Seconds slipped away, melting into minutes, hours, though they were unnoticed by the three teenaged girls crowding around a desk. These three girls, known amongst their friends as the 'Bonkuraazu', were doing something one wouldn't expect from a group of such a name; studying. The reason being that there would soon be an English test.

"Nee…" Osaka said slowly, tearing her eyes away from her textbook to gaze at her companions. "A _duckling _is a baby _duck_, right?"

Tomo and Kagura nodded simultaneously, murmuring what sounded like "Mm, mm" as they did so.

"…And… a _gosling _is a baby _goose_, right?" Osaka didn't wait for the reply on that one, itching to ask what she needed to ask. "That would make a _ceiling _a baby _sea_, wouldn't it?"

There was a brief pause, before Kagura spoke up. "That makes sense…"

"So… would that be a river? Or would it be a puddle?"

Tomo pondered the matter for a moment, and then grinned. "It's a puddle, of course. A puddle's a baby, a lake is a toddler, a river is a child, the ocean is a teenager, and the sea is an adult."

"Ah, but… but isn't rain the adult? Because adults make babies, right? Rain makes puddles."

"You're right… maybe the sea is an old geezer."

"Hey… we're supposed to be studying English," Kagura said. "I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to fail another test."

"Um…" a new, high-pitched voice said. It was none other than Chiyo, who had heard the entire conversation. She had wanted to correct them earlier, but she didn't want to interrupt them. She waited until she had their attention before speaking again. "A _ceiling _isn't a baby _sea_, it's a ceiling," she pointed upwards.

"Ooh…" the 'Bonkuraazu' nodded in understanding.

"Ah… about ceilings…" Osaka said suddenly. "Do they exist?"

"Of course they do," Kagura replied, raising an eyebrow. "What made you think that they…"

"No! They can't do! That, or the floor doesn't exist. Which is it?"

There was a long, awkward silence.

"W… what do you mean, Osaka-san?" Chiyo asked, though she wasn't sure that she wanted to know what was going on in her friend's mind.

"In a two-story building, the only thing separating the stories is either the floor or the ceiling." She frowned, struggling to find a better way to phrase her query. "I mean… when you look up, are you looking at the ceiling or the underside of the floor? And when you're looking down, are you looking at the floor or the top of the ceiling? I don't get it! One of them doesn't exist!"

There was another long, awkward silence. Even Chiyo was stumped on how to answer that question.

Fortunately, the whole conversation blew over, and the three continued studying. Chiyo had left them to work on her own studies, since they didn't seem to need any help.

"Why do we learn English?" Osaka asked, not long after they started studying again.

"Dunno," Tomo said. She didn't mind the disruptions, since it gave an excuse to not study. Kagura, however, tried her best to ignore it and figure out what '_ridicule_' meant on her own.

"If we learn English, why don't we learn all the other languages?"

"Maybe because mostly English foreigners come here," Tomo said. "I think we should learn Tomoglish."

"Tomoglish?" poor Kagura couldn't concentrate on her studies, and so felt that the only thing she could do was join her fellow 'Bonkuraazu'.

"Yeah, my language!" Tomo smiled smugly. "I bet you guys don't have a special language of your own, so I'll teach you mine…"

"No, no, Tomo-chan! That's no good!" Osaka waved her hand vigorously. "There's only one of you, so learning your language would be no good. I think we should learn cat language, since there's lots of cats in the neighbourhood."

"But… that's…" Kagura started, but her voice trailed off.

Sakaki, who happened to walk past as Osaka made her last statement, froze. Cat language… If she knew their language… would the cats be more willing to accept her? A blush swept across her face as she nodded and walked away briskly.

"Speaking of languages…" Osaka continued, staring vacantly into nothingness.

"Not again, Osaka… we should be studying…" Kagura sighed, exasperated. There was no way she could focus with the air-head's constant randomness, and Tomo was just going to encourage her.

"Why is there a language for signs, but no language for fenceposts? They might get jealous…"

"I thought sign language was for those who can't hear, not for signs," Kagura said, trying to fight a battle she knew wouldn't cease.

"I know signs can't hear!" Osaka proclaimed, pounding her fist, rather weakly, on the desk. "They only understand sign language, that's why we can't hear them, either! But what about fenceposts? What language do they use?"

"Maybe they do, but we don't know about it," Tomo suggested, leaning back on her chair. "Because we can't hear it."

"Then how do we know about sign language?"

"Signs are _Okoyominosata _and _gagatsuyomi_, so they show their language off to everyone."

"What?" Kagura asked with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, that's Tomoglish!" Tomo said proudly. "_Okoyominosata _means stupid and _gagatsuyomi _means egoistic."

"Isn't that just incorporating Yomi's name into the words? That's mean."

"No!" Tomo placed a hand to her chest, offended. "They're Tomoglish words!"

"But aren't you showing off your language now? That makes you stupid and egoistic!"

"What!"

Osaka sighed and shook her head – those fenceposts were going to be jealous for sure, being left behind the scenes. And what about lamp-posts, and kotatsus? Her eyes suddenly became heavily, most likely due to all of the 'studying' she had been doing. The last thing she heard was Kagura's yell of "You Bonkura!" before drifting off.

At the end of the day, Yomi, who was on day duty, walked into the library. She picked up the suggestions box and tipped it upside down, grabbing the paper that fell from it. She glanced at it, and her eyebrow rose. She wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Lessons on cat language?" she asked aloud.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. Sorry it's not very good, I can't seem to word things correctly, having writer's block.

Oh, Tomo's 'Tomoglish' aren't exactly original (I thought that would work, since Tomo isn't very creative with names). _Okoyominosata_ is a play on _Okonosata_, which means 'foolish'. Likewise, _Gagatsuyomi _is a play on the Japanese word for 'egoistic', _Gagatsuyoi_.

**Preview**

Chiyo: I miss my friends from Elementary School… Do you have somebody you knew from when you were my age, Sakaki-san?  
Sakaki: No…  
Kagura: Me neither. I don't think any of us has, since Osaka came from Osaka…  
Osaka: Actually, I was in Kobe at Chiyo-chan's age.  
Tomo: Aren't you forgetting someone? I've known Yomi since Elementary School!  
Chiyo: How did you become such good friends with Yomi-san, Tomo-chan?  
Tomo: Remember the 'Mouldy Bread' incident I told you about? I saved her back then, and she has worshipped me ever since!  
Yomi: That's not what happened!  
Osaka: So, the 'Mouldy Bread' incident IS true…  
Yomi: NO!  
Next time: The Start of a Beautiful Friendship. Please look forward to it!


	2. The Start of a Beautiful Friendship

Hello Every-nyaan! Here's the second drabble in the collection.

Inspiration: Kids' shows!

Disclaimer: They still don't belong to me…

Please enjoy this fanfiction.

**Drabbles  
Chapter 2: The Start of a Beautiful Friendship**

_It was a warm, sunny day. The birds shared their sweet melodies with anyone who cared to listen, and the cherry blossoms' scent wafted through Tokyo's calm streets. Well… almost calm. A motorbike sped across the empty streets, almost seeming to leave a path of fire behind it. It flew off of a ramp, and the two figures riding it performed various complicated and overall awesome stunts, landing in front of an Elementary School._

_The first-year class that had been standing outside broke into applause, yelling and whistling. They eventually calmed down as the two people who had displayed such an amazing performance approached. One was an incredibly hunky and well-built man, the other a small, cute and intelligent-looking six year old girl._

"_See you later, Tomo!" the man called, getting back onto the motorbike and speeding away again. The child, dubbed 'Tomo' waved and turned to her new class. Her keen eyes quickly scanned past the sea of faces, finding one on the end, alone. _

_It was a rather unpopular-looking, obese girl with plaited hair. She was sobbing into her hands, looking away from everyone else. Being the kind person she was, Tomo approached her, reaching her hand out to her. "Hey there… are you ok?" she asked in an almost motherly tone._

_The girl sniffed and looked up at her. "T… They were all picking on me… and… and calling me fat…" she choked, rubbing her eyes, moist from crying. _

"_Don't listen to them… it's what's on the inside that counts…" _

"_Th… Thanks… My… My name's Mizuhara Koyomi… it's… it's a pleasure to meet you, Tomo-sama…" she bowed, a slight blush creeping onto her face. "I'm forever in your debt…"_

"That is NOT what happened, Tomo!" Yomi yelled, pounding her fist on the desk as she did so. "If you want to tell them how we met, at least tell the truth!"

"What really happened, Yomi-san?" Chiyo was suspicious from the start, but had given Tomo a chance with her story. She had stopped believing it when it came to the part with Tomo approaching a weeping Yomi out of kindness.

"To put it bluntly, Tomo was being the annoying idiot she is, and I was the only one who could put up with it."

"Well, that sounds more realistic," Kagura said, nodding and folding her arms.

"Hey! I was not an annoying idiot!" Tomo protested. Suddenly, a wicked grin spread across her face. It quickly vanished as she began to feign innocence, humming the 'Sailor Moon' theme song.

"Don't even THINK about it, Takino Tomo!" Yomi tensened, sporting a shade of deep crimson.

"Think about what, Koyomi-kun?" Tomo asked sweetly, placing a finger to her lips. "I'm not thinking of anything."

"Nee, nee…"

All eyes fell upon Osaka, who was staring at something only she could see, somewhere in the distance.

"When they say 'think outside the box'… Wouldn't it be better to think inside the box? It'd be a whole lot quieter in there, so you'd think better. I think it should have an air conditioner in there, too. Why, I get my best thoughts when sitting in an empty room with the air conditioner on."

"Y… Your 'best' thoughts?" Chiyo asked with a nervous giggle. She wandered whether her 'best' thoughts were in fact her worst thoughts.

"Anyway…" Kagura said, wanting to change the subject. "Aren't you two going to tell us how you really met? Was it that embarrassing?"

"Not real…"

"Yes! It was really, really embarrassing!" Tomo cut in, folding her arms and nodding sagely. "We want to hear someone else's embarrassing moments first! Go on, Kagura!"

"Well… well, err… Once I was at a train station, and I met this foreigner. I didn't know what to say, and I ended up saying _help me _instead of _me to help you_. That was really embarrassing." She scratched the back of her head.

"You already told us that one!" Tomo whined.

"Actually, it's said _can I help you_." Chiyo said softly, though her correction went unnoticed as the two rivals began to bicker.

"Well, it's embarrassing enough isn't it?" Kagura snapped.

"But we've already heard it! Tell us another one!"

"Why do I have to?"

"Because there's no one else, really. Chiyo-chan's 'Miss Perfect', Osaka has too many, and Sakaki-chan's… Hey, you tell us something, Sakaki-chan!"

Sakaki shuffled uncomfortably, but remained silent. Pink tinted her pearly white skin.

"Oh, come on! Someone has to say something embarrassing they did to hear MY embarrassing encounter…"

"Are you talking about how you and Yomi met? I saw that," said a new voice.

All eyes fell upon the speaker, and their eyes widened.

"YOU!" Tomo yelled. "YOU saw it! Who are you!"

"Chihiro-san, you knew Tomo-chan and Yomi-san in Elementary School?" Chiyo asked,

"No," Chihiro shook her head. "But I was in their class in first grade. I think most people in the class saw how they met."

Everyone gathered around to hear Chihiro's rendition of the tale.

_Chihiro, on the first day of Elementary School, had joined in with a small group. One of them had received a new kitten, and so the young girls had started to fuss over the photos, squealing and giggling. Chihiro, being the 'girly-girl' she was, couldn't help but join in. _

_A sudden and loud scream made the girls look up suddenly, stopping them mid-squeal. The source of the noise had been none other than Tomo, who was pointing accusingly at another girl, who happened to have the same attire as her._

"_You… You… You COPYCAT!" _

"_What!"_

"_Yeah, that's right you big copy-cat! I bet you thought 'Oh, I wander what the great Takino Tomo's wearing today' because you wanted to impress everyone else! So you looked at what I was wearing and chose the same clothes!"_

"_I didn't! I don't even know you!"_

"_Excuses, excuses! You're actling like a bad guy! See? You even copy them!"_

_The nameless 'copycat' girl turned away from Tomo, tears streaking down her face. "You're mean!" she huffed, and then stomped off._

"_You're still a copy-cat!" Tomo called after her. She sighed and wandered off. Her eye caught a taller girl with plaited hair perched on a chair, reading a rather large book. She marched over to her and yanked the book from her hands, throwing it carelessly on the floor._

_Yomi blinked, unsure of what had just happened. She glared at the wildcat. "Now look what you done!" she snapped. "You'd best pick that up and give it back to me!"_

"_Nu-uh! They're bad for your health. Why do you think they're called bookworms? It's because if kids read too many books they go 'poof!' and turn into a worm! It's already affecting you, see?" she pinched the skin on Yomi's arm and shook it vigorously. "Your arm's all flobbity like a worm!"_

_Angry, Yomi did what was considered unthinkable at the time – after dismounting the chair, she pushed Tomo over. Hard. "My arm's not flobbity, so don't call me a worm!"_

_Tomo's eyes widened. She shakily stood up and grabbed Yomi's hands. "You… You… Hi! My name's Takino Tomo, your best friend! What's your name?"_

"_W… What!" _

"_You're the first person to play with me! That makes us best friends! What's your name?"_

"_Mizuhara Koyomi…"_

"_I'll call you Yomi-chan! That way I can remember to save you from from becoming a full worm!"_

"_I'm not turning into a worm!"_

"That's what happened," Chihiro finished. "Or something like that, I can't remember perfectly that far back."

Everyone started blankly at Chihiro, and then at Tomo and Yomi.

"Let me get this straight…" Kagura said. "You became best friends because Yomi pushed you over?"

"She was the first person to play with me," Tomo said.

"You… thought books turned people into worms?" Chiyo asked.

"Tomo was always stupid," Yomi said calmly. "It's not surprising she thought that, really."

"I was being an entertainer!" she retorted. "I knew you looked lonely so I entertained you!"

"Is Yomi-chan still turning into a worm?" Osaka asked, pinching Yomi's arm. "If you do, can I add you to my bug collection? Akigo-chan has been getting lonely since Shimi-chan ran away."

"Yomi was never turning into a worm," Tomo said with a small sigh. "I found out that it was flab all along!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"AH! Yomi's snapped!"

**A/N: **Thanks for reading, I hope it was ok. I'm still getting used to the feel of the characters, so it may take a while before I get them right. Sorry about that.

**Preview**  
Tomo: What! Yomi gets another chapter for her? No fair!  
Yomi: What are you talking about? You had most of this one!  
Chiyo: Please don't fight!  
Tomo: Stupid!  
Yomi: The stupid one… IS YOU!  
Next time: Yomi's New Years Dream. Please look forward to it!


End file.
